Death with fan
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Pembunuh berkipas beraksi! Kagami yang mendengar berita mengenai pembunuh tersebut tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi. Hingga suatu ketika, ia bersama Kuroko dan anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai ikut pelatihan di Hokaido dan seorang pekerja ditemukan tewas dengan usus terburai di lehernya. Bisakah Kuroko, Kagami, dan teman-temannya mengungkap misteri pembunuh tersebut? Collab fic with My Friend
1. Chapter 1 : Blood in Toliet

**Story by Yukira Kamishiro (Beta-reader) x Seijuuro Sri Akashi (Author).**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Ada humor (sedikit), gore, tidak pantas dibaca anak kecil, dan lain-lain.**

Doumo-ssu. Kali ini, Yukira akan mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic bergenre horror dan misteri!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu

* * *

Musim panas di SMA Seirin...

Teng..teng..teng..

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Kuroko dan Kagami langsung pergi ke kantin dengan jurus andalan mereka masing-masing. (?) Kuroko dengan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis langsung sampai ke kantin tanpa harus berdesakan, sedangkan Kagami dari luar kelas langsung melompat tinggi menuju kantin sekolah. *Emang sapidemen? #dikemplang* Usut punya usut, ternyata Kuroko dan Kagami gak mau bakso kesukaan mereka di kantin ludes akibat amuk massa di kantin. (?)

* * *

"Kagami-kun, apa kau melihat berita di TV tadi malam?" tanya Kuroko ketika dua sahabat tersebut sedang asyik makan bakso.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada berita apa?" Kagami balik bertanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini terjadi kasus pembunuhan misterius dan diduga pembunuhnya sama." Jawab Kuroko.

"Apa itu benar, Kuroko ?" Kagami kaget hingga nyaris tersedak "Lalu, apa pembunuhnya sudah ditangkap?"

"Belum, diduga pelakunya masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

"Apa pihak kepolisian tidak melakukan tindakan untuk hal ini?"

"Sudah, pihak polisi bahkan telah melakukan pengejaran dengan membawa keris. Ada yang membawa keris sakti, keris empu, kerispatih, kerisdayanti sampai kerisjohn. *digampar* Tapi mereka tidak berhasil menangkapnya."

"Sepertinya pelakunya sangat ahli, ya, Kuroko."

"Benar. Tapi ada yang aneh dari orang-orang yang telah dibunuh oleh CF."

"CF? Siapa dia ?"

"Sebutan untuk pelaku pembunuhan itu karena kemungkinan dia membunuh dengan memakai kipas."

"Eh? Kipas? Ada-ada saja." Kagami mendengus sambil mengaduk-ngaduk bakso Kuroko. (?)

"Itu benar. Kemungkinan terdapat pisau-pisau tajam di setiap ujung kipasnya."

"Jadi, apa yang aneh dari si CF itu?"

"Setelah membunuh, CF selalu mengeluarkan isi perut si korban,menggantungnya dan meletakkan isi perutnya di leher korban."

"Sudah sudah, Kuroko... jangan diceritakan lagi, aku udah nggak kuat." Kagami memohon sambil mengangkat Doraemon. (?)

* * *

Sejak obrolannya dengan Kuroko tadi siang, Kagami tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi. Karena insomnia dadakan, mata Kagami mulai menunjukkan hawa-hawa kepunahan. (?) Meskipun demikan, Kagami tetap ke gym seperti biasa.

"Kagami, Kuroko." Hyuuga membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, kapten?" sahut Kuroko dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua akan mengikuti pelatihan basket di daerah Hokaido selama liburan musim panas ini." kata Hyuuga.

"Ke Hokaido? Tapi kenapa hanya kami berdua?" tanya Kuroko.

"Itu karena pelatih Hide menyukai kalian berdua. Dia menganggap kalian salah satu cahaya dan layangan (?) yg terbaik. Jadi mulai minggu depan kalian harus segera pergi ke Hokaido."

"Baik, kapten." Jawab Kuroko dan Kagami.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, apa pendapatmu tentang ini?" tanya Kuroko ketika mereka keluar gym.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang, Kuroko. Kapan lagi kita bisa mendapatkan pelatihan seperti ini?" jawab Kagami penuh semangat. "

"Kau benar, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kapten Hyuuga."

"Apanya yang aneh? Dia terlihat biasa saja."

"Anehnya, kenapa dia mengataiku layangan?" Kagami langsung melempar meja kearah sohib biru mudanya itu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

Kuroko dan kagami telah sampai ke Hokaido dan menginap di sebuah penginapan di sana. Mereka masuk ke penginapan dan melihat para Kiseki no Sedai juga berada disana.

"Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi! Kalian juga berada disini-ssu?" sapa Kise.

"Begitulah, Kise-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Kenapa kalian juga ada disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Hah? Apa kau kira Cuma kau pemain terbaik di sini?" Aomine terlihat kesal "Pelatih juga mengundang kami untuk ikut pelatihan disini."

"Itu benar, nanodayo." Sahut Midorima sambil memegang _lucky item_ nya hari ini, sendok sayur.

"Apa kau sedang memasak, Midorima?" Kagami cengo.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bakagami, Ini adalah benda keberuntunganku hari ini."

"Dimana kamar kami, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Disana, Kuroko." Jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk kearah kamar bertuliskan 'Kuroko & Kagami'.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih "Kagami-kun, Ayo bawa barang-barangmu."

"Ah, baik." Sahut Kagami.

* * *

Tengah malam, Kagami langsung lari terpingkal-pingkal (?) ke toilet. ia terkejut ketika melihat bercak darah disekitar toilet dan menemukan seorang pekerja dalam keadaan usus yang tergantung dilehernya. Reflek, ia berteriak dan membuat anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai terbangun dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Lihat di atas sana..." jawab Kagami sambil menunjuk kearah mayat pekerja tersebut. Kiseki no Sedai kecuali Murasakibara sangat terkejut. Wajar saja Murasakibara tidak terkejut, karena dia masih tidur di kamarnya.

"Apa ini... kenapa ini bisa terjadi-ssu?" Kise gemetar.

"Siapa yg melakukannya?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ketika aku kesini, dia sudah tergantung seperti itu." Jawab Kagami.

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, Kagami mulai curiga bahwa CF ada di sekitarnya dan ia mulai menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya CF itu. Tetapi, konsentrasinya mendadak buyar oleh sesosok pria tua yg berdiri di hadapanya.

"Aku baru menginap disini. Bisa kau tunjukan dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Oh, tentu saja. Dari sini paman tinggal berjalan lurus dan belok kanan." Jawab Kagami.

"Terima kasih."

Pria tua itu memasuki kamar mandi. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat seorang pria membawa kipas berada di hadapannya.

"A... apa yang ka... kau lakukan disini...?" tanya pria tua.

"Tentu saja untuk menghabisimu, Pak tua..." pria yang diketahui berinisial CF tersebut menyeringai dan menusukkan kipasnya kearah pria tua.

"Kau sungguh kejam... aku akan memberitahukan kepada semuanya siapa kau sebenarnya..." pria tua berusaha kabur sambil melepaskan kipas tersebut dari perutnya.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun dan kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku..." CF mulai mengoyak-goyak tubuh pria tua seperti serigala yang sedang kelaparan. Kagami yang kebetulan lewat mendengar perkataan mereka dan setelah tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi, Kagami langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan betapa terkejutnya dia setelah dia tahu bahwa CF...

"A... a... apa..? Ke... Kenapa?!"

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Chapter 1 selesai! Fanfic ini bukan punya Yukira, ini fanfic bikinan teman Yukira. Yukira hanya mengedit fanfic ini. Jadi, lanjut atau tidaknya fanfic ini tergantung kepada teman Yukira selaku penulis asli fanfic ini.**

 **Judul asli fanfic : Pembunuhan di Kurobas. (Tetapi Yukira ganti judulnya karena tidak tepat dan jadilah judul Death with fan.)**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Who is He?

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

Kagami kaget. Ketika di membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Pak tua itu sudah mati dengan usus yang terbuyar, dan dia juga tak menyangka bahwa CF bisa melarikan diri dari kamar mandi tersebut tanpa tahu caranya. Tapi, kagami menemukan sebuah tali sepatu yang terkena bercak darah dan ia menduga bahwa tali sepatu itu milik CF...

Kagami langsung melaporkan kejadian itu ke pemilik penginapan dan dia mengurung diri di kamar setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba akashi masuk.

"Kagami, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di kamar ini?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi. Aku hanya ingin sendirian saja saat ini." jawab Kagami "Oh iya, apa yang membuatmu ke kamarku?"

"Aku sedang mencari Kuroko. Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku ada disini, Akashi-kun.

"Sudah kuduga..." sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Akashi.

"Kenapa kau mencariku, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil majalah Mai-chan milik Aomine yang ada padamu." Jawab Akashi

"Apa?! Kuroko, apa kau sudah tertular penyakitnya Aomine ?" Kagami kaget "Dan Akashi, kenapa kau juga meminta majalah Mai-chan Aomine?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kagami-kun. Aku hanya menuruti perintah Akashi-kun untuk meminjam majalah Mai-chan milik Aomine-kun." Ujar Kuroko.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, Akashi?" tanya Kagami ke Akashi.

"Untuk kubaca." Kagami dan kuroko langsung pingsan.

Ketika makan malam telah siap, Murasakibara datang paling awal dengan membawa piring segede baskom. (?)

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar Midorima. Reflek, anak-anak Kiseki no sedai dan Kagami menuju ke arah kamar Midorima.

"Ada apa, Midorima?!" mereka panik.

"Ini gawat, nanodayo!" teriak Midorima.

"Apanya yang gawat, Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise.

"Tali sepatu sebelah kananku hilang." Jawab Midorima.

"Itu bukanlah masalah yang serius, Midorima." kata Aomine.

"Itu benar," sahut Akashi "Apa tali sepatumu itu item keberuntunganmu hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal beli saja lagi, Midorima-kun." Saran Kuroko.

"Tidak bisa, Kuroko. Tali sepatu itu harus berasal dari daerah Tokyo..." balas Midorima "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan nasibku, Kuroko!" Midorima guling-guling gaje di tanah.

Kagami yang mendengar dialog Kisedai hanya diam. Apakah tali sepatu yang dimaksud Midorima sama dengan yang ia temukan di kamar mandi? Pikir Kagami. Jika dilihat-lihat dengan jeli, tali sepatu yang ditemukanya memang persis dengan milik Midorima.

"Midorima, kapan terakhir kali kau melihat tali sepatumu itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Waktu aku menggunakannya pagi tadi, tali sepatu itu masih ada, Kagami." Jawab Midorima  
"Dimana kau memakainya waktu itu?" Kagami semakin curiga

"Waktu aku ke kamar mandi, nanodayo."

Kenapa kau ke kamar mandi, Mido-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kenapa kau harus menanyakan itu, nanodayo?!" sahut Midorima kesal.

"Ceritakan saja, Midorima," Kagami semakin penasaran "Kenapa kau ke kamar mandi?"

"Ada apa dengan kalian ini, nanodayo? Aku hanya mencuci muka ku disana." Jawab Midorima.

Kagami merasa curiga bahwa sebenarnya CF adalah midorima. Namun dia tidak mau asal tuduh. Lagipula, Midorima tidak mungkin berani melakukan hal sekeji itu. Tapi kalau itu benar, kenapa di melakukannya?

Semingggu kemudian...

Setelah latihan bersama, Kagami dan kisedai langsung kembali ke penginapan untuk beristirahat.

"Huahhh... latihanya hari ini sangat melelahkan..." keluh Aomine.

"Itu benar, Mine-chin," Sahut Murasakibara "Dan itu membuatku semakin lapar saja."

"Kau hanya memikirkan makanan saja, Murasakibara? Ckckck." Midorima berdecak.

"Oi, Dimana Akashi dan Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Mereka masih di gym." Jawab Midorima.

"Heh... rajin sekali." Kata Murasakibara.

"Akhir-akhir ini, mereka berdua melakukan latihan tambahan, semangat mereka tinggi sekali." Ujar Midorima.

Sampai di penginapan, Kagami dan Kuroko ditugaskan untuk membeli minuman. Terjadi obrolan singkat di antara mereka.

"Kuroko, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak lagi mendengar berita pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh CF," kata Kagami.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mendengarnya, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku sangat sering mendengarnya," sahut Kuroko.

"Benarkah, Kuroko?"

"Tentu saja, Kagami-kun. Oh ya, Kagami-kun, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan Midorima-kun?"

Midorima? Apakah Kuroko juga mencurigai Midorima sebagai CF? Batin Kagami.

"Ahh.. tidak, memang apanya yang aneh, Kuroko?" Kagami balik bertanya.

Tapi kau jangan memberitahu siapa- siapa, Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Beritahu aku."

"Sebenarnya, Midorima-kun itu..."

Belum selesai Kuroko memberitahu Kagami, Kise datang mengagetkan keduanya.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" teriak Kise sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Kise? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku disuruh Akashicchi untuk menyusul kalian." Jawab Kise.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mungkin dia takut kalau kalian berdua nyasar-ssu." Jawab Kise lagi.

"Oh iya, aku melupakan sesuatu," Kagami menepuk jidatnya "Kise, Kuroko. Kalian langsung saja ke penginapan. Aku mau mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di gym."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kuroko.

Kagami langsung berlari menuju gym. Saat ia tiba di gym, Kagami belum menemukan ponselnya hingga dia melihat sesosok mayat yang tergantung di langit-langit gym tempat Kagami berdiri dan ternyata mayat itu salah satu dari kiseki no sedai...

~To be continue~

 **Maaf lama update. Abisnya, temen Yukira lemot amat updatenya. *tampol Sri* lagian juga, Yukira mau UTS awal oktober nanti, doakan aja biar lancar-ssu!**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kematian palsu

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Kagami kaget, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tetes demi tetes darah jatuh di depan wajahnya dan usus-usus itu terburai hingga jatuh di kaki Kagami. Kagami sudah tidak kuat melihat jasad Midorima tergantung dengan sangat mengenaskan hingga membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"A... apa ini? Midorima?!" Kagami lemas.

Terdengar suara dering ponsel dari bawah kursi. Kagami langsung mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ada 1 pesan masuk.

 _From : [No Name]_

 _To : Kagami Taiga._

 _BALAS DENDAM..._

Singkat namun menyakitkan sekaligus mengerikan bagi Kagami. Apa maksud dari pesan tersebut? Lalu, siapa pengirimnya? Batin Kagami. Namun pikiran tersebut langsung dihiraukan oleh Kagami. Segera ia menghubungi Kiseki no Sedai untuk segera datang ke gym.

Kagami masih menatap jasad midorima yang masih tergantung diatas. Dia benar-benar marah kepada orang yang telah membunuh Midorima.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa wajahmu penuh darah?" Tanya Kuroko. Kagami tak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk jasad Midorima yang tergantung di langit-langit gym.

"Mi... Midorima?! Kagami, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Midorima?!" tanya aomine dengan penuh amarah. Hampir saja ia memukul Kagami tetapi dicegah oleh Akashi.

"Hentikan, Aomine," kata Akashi "Kagami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Midorima? Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?"

"A... A...ku tidak tahu. Ketika aku ingin mencari ponselku yang tertinggal, aku sudah melihat midorima seperti ini," jawab Kagami dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Midorimacchi! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami secepat ini?! Gimana dengan utang sepatumu itu-ssu!" Kise menangis sambil meronta-ronta.

"Itu benar, Mdorima-kun. Kau juga belum melunasi hutang kacamatamu. Sejak SMP sampai sekarang, kau masih saja mengutang." Sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi, selama ini kacamata Midorima belum lunas, Tetsu?" tanya aomine

"Benar, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Heh, Midorima. Mau kau hidup atau mati, masih saja bikin orang susah," kata Akashi sambil meyeringai.

"Lalu, mau kita apakan mayat Mido-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya dikuburlah." Jawab Akashi.

"Bagaimana dengan hutang Midorimacchi-ssu?" tanya kise

"Kau ambil saja apa yang dikenakanya sekarang, Kise," sahut Aomine.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Aominecchi,"

Baru saja Kise ingin melepaskan celana Midorima, terdengar suara Midorima.

"Hentikan, nanodayo,"

"Eeeh?!" Kiseki no sedai dan Kagami kaget.

"Midorima, kau hidup lagi?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak peduli padaku, nanodayo," Midorima terlihat kesal "Aku hanya bepura-pura mati. Bukannya kalian kasihan padaku, kalian malah membuka aib hutangku,"

"Ta... tapi... bagaimana cara kau melakukannya, Midorima?" Kagami masih penasaran "Lalu, apa yang terjatuh di bawah kakiku kalau bukan ususmu?

"Itu hanya usus palsu, Bakagami," jawab Midorima.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini, Midorima?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi kalian saja, hahaha," jawab Midorima sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Mido-chin," sahut Murasakibara.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku,"

"Midorima, apa kau yang mengirim SMS di ponselku?" tanya Kagami.

"SMS apa? Aku tidak mengirim sms apapun padamu." Midorima malah bingung.

Setelah perdebatan itu berakhir, Kiseki no sedai dan Kagami pulang menuju penginapan mereka. Aomine yang masih kesal terhadap Mdorima masih saja memukul-mukul midorima sepanjang perjalan hingga menghasilkan bakpau (?) di kepala hijau Midorima.

Siang berganti malam dan malam berganti pagi. Kali ini Akashi pergi sendiran ke luar penginapan untuk menghirup udara segar. Tetapi baru saja dia menginjakkan kaki keluar pintu penginapan, CF muncul di hadapanya.

"Kau Akashi, kan?" tanya CF.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mencariku?" Akashi balik bertanya.

"Giliranmu sudah dekat, Akashi,"

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk membunuhku?"

"Tenang saja, Akashi. Aku akan melakukan hal spesial untukmu,"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung mengeluarkan gunting dari saku celananya. Dan melemparkannya kearah CF. CF langsung menghindari serangan mendadak Akashi. Tetapi, gunting Akashi mengenai wajah CF yang tertutup kain hitam hingga terkoyak dan sedikit berdarah hingga membuat CF terjatuh di hadapan Akashi.

Akashi yang melihat CF terjatuh ingin membuka penutup wajah itu dan ingin mengetahui siapa CF sebenarnya. Namun belum sempat dia membukanya, CF sudah lebih dulu menusuk tubuh akashi dengan gunting milik Akashi.

CF langsung meninggalkan Akashi yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai sendirian.

Kuroko datang untuk menolong Akashi. Sialnya, CF sudah lebih dulu menusuk Kuroko dengan kipasnya dari belakang!

~ To be continue ~

 **Gimana, minna? Pendekkah? Maaf jika pendek, karena author aslinya emang pendek bikinnya.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamshiro.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Keanehan sang pelatih

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

Kiseki no sedai dan Kagami datang menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko yang terkapar dengan keadaan bersimbah darah di lantai. Mereka segera membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit. Saat ini, kondisi Akashi dan Kuroko masih dalam keadaan kritis.

Murasakibara yakin jika pelaku yang melukai Akashi dan Kuroko pasti CF Murasakibara yang sebelumnya tampak tidak peduli oleh aksi yang telah dilakukan oleh CF, kini dia mulai bertindak mencari tahu siapa CF tersebut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, Murasakibara mendatangi pelatih Hide untuk mencari informasi mengenai CF. Mungkin saja pelatih Hide mengetahuinya. Begitu sampai di penginapan, Murasakibara langsung menemui pelatih Hide.

" _Kantoku,_ bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" tanya Murasakibara "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"Baiklah. Kita mengobrol di kamarku saja." Jawab pelatih Hide.

* * *

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Murasakibara?" tanya pelatih hide

" _Kantoku_ pasti sudah tahu tentang penginapan. Bahkan _sensei_ sudah tahu asal usul penginapan ini dibuat," jawab Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula penginapan ini dibuat atas usul dariku," ujar pelatih Hide. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu _kantoku_ pasti tahu peristiwa apa saja yang pernah terjadi di penginapan ini. Terutama tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh CF,"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu,"

"Ini adalah penginapan yang bagus dengan pengamanan yang cukup ketat. Namun bagaimana pelaku pembunuhan keji sperti CF bisa menyusup ke penginapan ini?" Murasakibara menatap sang pelatih dengan serius.

"Ahh, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sudah memberi penjagaan yang ketat tapi mungkin saja CF menyamar menjadi orang biasa. Lagi pula tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana wajah CF," pelatih Hide mulai tegang.

"Tetapi ini bukanlah penginapan umum. Hanya orang-orang yang _kantoku_ izinkan menginap disinilah yang diperbolehkan masuk ke penginapan ini," Murasakibara semakin curiga.

"Begini saja. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya pelatih Hide sambil menenangkan diri. "Tentang penginapan ini atau CF?"

"Apa _kantoku_ tahu siapa CF sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu siapa CF?" pelatih Hide makin tegang.

"Benarkah?" Murasakibara membulatkan matanya. "Jika _kantoku_ tahu tentang CF, _kantoku_ bisa memberitauku secepatnya,"

"Baiklah."

Murasakibara keluar dari kamar pelatih Hide, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, apakah _kantoku_ tahu alamat pekerja toilet yang terbunuh setelah sehari kami menginap disini?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu," pelatih Hide menuliskan alamat almarhum pekerja tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Murasakibara.

"Terima kasih, _kantoku."_ Murasakibara langsung meninggalkan kamar.

"Tunggu, Murasakibara," pelatih Hide menahan Murasakibara. "Bagaimana keadaan Akashi dan Kuroko?"

"Mereka masih dalam keadaan kritis," jawab Murasakibara.

"Semoga mereka cepat sembuh," pelatih Hide terlihat menyesal.

Murasakibara langsung pergi ke tempat pekerja itu tinggal, siapa tahu ada keluarganya yang masih tinggal disana dan bisa memberitahu informasi tentang CF.

Murasakibara mengetuk pintu. Seorang wanita tua langsung membukakan pintu.

"Siapa kau, anak muda?" tanya wanita tua tersebut.

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Aku menginap di penginapan di seberang sana," jawab Murasakibara.

"Oh, penginapan itu?" tanya wanita tua itu lagi. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Apa ini benar tempat pekerja yang meninggal di penginapan itu?"

"Dia anakku yang bernama Heji, memangnya kenapa?" wanita tua mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebelum itu, masuklah. Kita bicara di dalam saja."

* * *

"Ibu pasti tahu siapa pembunuh anak Ibu, kan?" tanya Murasakibara.

"CF si keji itu pelakunya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa motifnya, namun sehari setelah anakku meninggal, aku menemukan ponselnya di kamar. Lalu aku membaca pesan yang ada di ponselya. Ada nomor yang tidak diketahui yang disana bertuliskan balas dendam." Jawab si wanita tua tersebut.

* * *

Setelah terjadi pembicaraan yang cukup panjang. Murasakibara langsung meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Dia merasa lelah karna menjadi wartawan mendadak seharian penuh.

Di perjalanan, Murasakibara teringat dengan pertanyaan kagami ketika Midorima pura-pura mati kemarin, yaitu : Midorima, apakah kau yang mengirim SMS di ponselku? Namun Murasakibara tidak sempat menanyakannya dengan Kagami.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Murasakibara langsung berlari menuju ruangan tempat Kuroko dan Akashi dirawat.

"Murasakibara, dari mana saja kau?" tanya aomine

"Aku baru saja kembali dari penginapan. Ponselku tertinggal." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Kalau Cuma mengambil ponsel, kenapa bisa selama ini?" sahut Kise.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana letak ponselku. Jadi aku mencarinya terlebih dahulu," balas Murasakibara. "Bagaimana keadaan Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin sekarang?"

"Mereka sudah melewati masa kritisnya," kali ini Midorima yang menjawab.

"Syukurlah." Murasakibara mengelus dadanya. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan perawatan.

"Kaga-chin, bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?" ajak Murasakibara

"Kemana?" Kagami mengernyit.

"Ikut saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"Baiklah."

"Ehh?! Baru datang mau pergi lagi?" Kise syok.

"Cuma sebentar, kok." kata Murasakibara.

* * *

Murasakibara dan Kagami berada di restoran sebelah rumah sakit tempat kedua teman mereka dirawat.

"Kaga-chin, apakah kau masih ingat tentang Mido-chin yang pura-pura mati kemarin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa?" Kagami balik bertanya.

"Saat itu, kau bertanya : apakah Mido-chin juga mengirim sms di ponselmu, kan? Jika aku boleh tahu, apakah isi dari pesan itu adalah balas dendam?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kagami tersentak.

"Waktu itu, aku diam-diam membuka isi pesan di ponselmu tanpa diketahui olehmu," Murasakibara berbohong supaya kagami tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang menyelidiki CF.

"Ohhh. kau sungguh tidak sopan, Murasakibara," kata Kagami setengah kesal.

"Hehehe, maaf." Murasakibara menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah percakapannya dengan Kagami usai, Murasakibara sudah dapat mengerti tentang isi pesan tersebut sehari sebelum membunuh korban CF mengirim SMS kepada korban. Tetapi kenapa Kagami yang menerima SMS tersebut tidak menyerang Kagami esoknya, tetapi justru menyerang Akashi dan Kuroko? Dan kenapa tali sepatu yang ditemukan Kagami di kamar mandi tempat terjadinya pembunuhan tersebut adalah tali sepatu milik Midorima? Apa tujuan sebenarnya Midorima pura-pura mati? Dan kenapa pelatih Hide bersikap aneh ketika Murasakibara menanyainya tentang CF? Apa kaitan antara pelatih Hide dengan CF? Apakah CF adalah Midorima atau CF menjadikan Midorima sebagai umpan supaya mereka menuduh Midorima adalah CF sehingga merusak pertemanan mereka?

Entahlah. Untuk saat ini, teka-teki tentang CF masih menjadi misteri...

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Chapter 4 selesai! Maaf banget jika chapternya lama banget updatenya karena Yukira udah peringatkan dari awal jika fanfic ini bukan karya asli Yukira, jadinya update tidaknya fanfic ini tergantung pada author aslinya.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Tak mungkin!

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

Kondisi Akashi dan Kuroko sudah mulai membaik dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Kiseki no Sedai dan Kagami sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk mereka. Aomine dan Murasakibara menunggu Akashi dan Kuroko di penginapan, sementara Kagami, Midorima, dan Kise menjemput mereka berdua di rumah sakit.

"Kuroko, biar aku saja yang membawa tasmu." Kata Kagami sambil mengambil tas Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Di mana Aomine dan Murasakibara?" tanya Akashi sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Oh, mereka tidak ikut-ssu. Ada keperluan lain katanya." Jawab Kise.

"Jadi begitu."

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung pulang ke penginapan saja, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima.

* * *

Aomine dan Murasakibara mulai beraksi begitu Akashi dan Kuroko sampai di penginapan. Mereka memakai kostum menakutkan untuk mengejutkan keduanya.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar penginapan, Aomine membukakan pintu dan apa yang dilihat aomine ternyata bukanlah yang Akashi dan Kuroko, melainkan Kagami yang tergeletak dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kagami?! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya aomine sambil merangkul Kagami.

"Ka... mar... pela...tih..." jawab kagami terbata-bata, lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Murasakibara yang mendengar jawaban Kagami langsung berlari cepat ke arah kamar pelatih Hide. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok lelaki membelakanginya dengan membawa kipas di tangannya.

"Kau CF?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara, ya," jawab CF. "Aku terkejut ternyata kau yang menemuiku. Kukira Aomine yang akan datang menemuiku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama kami? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Murasakibara semakin mendekat ke arah CF.  
"Kalian semua mengenalku. Jadi untuk apa kuberitahu lagi?

"Kami semua mengenalmu?" Murasakibara semakin bingung. "Lalu, di mana Mido-chin, Kise-chin, Aka-chin, dan Kuro-chin?"

"Tenang saja, mereka masih aman. Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka secepat itu."

"Hei CF. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa kau sedangkan kau menutup wajahmu dan berdiri membelakangiku." Murasakibara mecoba untuk memancing CF agar dia memberitahu identitas aslinya.

CF membalikkan tubuhnya dan perlahan mendekati murasakibara, lalu dengan cepat memukul wajah Murasakibara hingga terpental.

"Sekarang apa kau sudah mengenalku, Murasakibara Atsushi?" tanya CF dengan nada puas.

"Kau... gerakan itu ... tidak mungkin..." Murasakibara kaget dengan gerakan yang dia lihat barusan.

* * *

Murasakibara kembali ke penginapan dengan wajah sedih. Tetapi ekspresinya berubah senang bercampur lega ketika masih melihat Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kise di penginapan.

"Dari mana saja kau, Murasakibara?" tanya Midorima khawatir.

"Aku cuma jalan-jalan, kok." jawab Murasakibara santai.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu memar begitu?" sahut Akashi.

"Waktu aku jalan-jalan tadi, aku menabrak tiang terus memar." Lagi-lagi Murasakibara menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan santai.

"Hahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja.." Aomine tertawa. Sementara Murasakibara langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

* * *

Di kamarnya, ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi dan tidak menyangka bahwa CF memang orang terdekatnya. Tetapi Murasakibara tidak bisa bercerita tentang CF kepada siapapun karena CF mengancam jika murasakibara memberi tahu identitas aslinya kepada orang lain, maka dia akan membunuh teman-temannya.

Akashi yang melihat keanehan di wajah Murasakibara langsung curiga bahwa ada yang disembunyikan Murasakibara dari mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, Akashi menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Murasakibara, tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang memuasakan. Akashi tak menyerah hingga akhirnya Murasakibara membuka mulutnya.

"Murasakibara, apa yang kau sembunyikan sebenarnya?" tanya Akashi.

"Aka-chin, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang CF, kan?" Murasakibara justru balik bertanya.

"CF? Kalau kau menanyakan identitasnya, aku tidak tahu." Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya takut dia menyerangmu lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga diriku lebih ketat lagi saat ini."

"Itu bagus sekali, Aka-chin." Murasakibara langsung pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi terlihat bingung dengan sifat Murasakibara hingga dia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu bahwa CF adalah...

"Murasakibara, tunggu!" Akashi mencegah Murasakibara pergi. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui identitas CF sebenarnya?"

Murasakibara mulai cemas, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka teman-temannya akan dibunuh. Tetapi ika dia tidak memberitahu Akashi, bisa-bisa dia yang ditujah Akashi dengan gunting keramatnya.

"Akachin, mana mungkin aku tahu identitas CF sebenarnya." Murasakibara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku siapa CF sebenarnya!" Akashi mulai memaksa.

Murasakibara makin tegang dan itu membuat dia harus berkata jujur tentang identitas asli CF.

"Aka-chin, jika kau tahu siapa CF sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Membunuhnya... ah tidak, maksudku menangkapnya." Jawab Akashi.

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Murasakibara, tak sanggup untuk mengatakan siapa CF sebenarnya.

"A... ka-chin... berjanjilah padaku agar kau tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ini..." Muraskibara memohon kepada Akashi dengan air mata yang semakin berlinang.

"Tentu saja." jawab Akashi.

"CF adalah Kise-chin... Kise Ryouta..."

Akashi terbelakak.

~ To Be Continue ~

 **Akhirnya selesai juga updatenya! Maaf kalo kelamaan karena pas lagi ngedit chapter ini, rumah Yukira tiba-tiba mati lampu. Jadinya, terpaksa ditunda biar bisa menghemat batere lappy-ssu. :D**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Bayangan di tengah hutan

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

Akashi kaget bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka jika salah satu sahabatnya merupakan seorang pembunuh. Bahkan dia tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Murasakibara. Sumpah, ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Tidak mungkin kise melakukan perbuatan sekeji itu, apalagi sampai menyakiti temannya sendiri. Kalau memang dia yang melakukannya, apa tujuannya? Batin Akashi.

"Murasakibara, bagaimana kau yakin kalau CF adalah Kise?" tanya Akashi.

"Dari gerakannya." Jawab Murasakibara. "Aku telah menyelidiki CF tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, dan semua bukti yang kita temukan menunjukkan bahwa Mido-chin adalah CF, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Kise-chin adalah identitas asli CF. Aku yakin Kise-chin menjadikan Mido-chin sebagai umpan untuk aksi-aksinya."

"Midorima? Semua bukti menunjuk ke arah Midorima tapi pelaku sebenarnya adalah Kise?"

"Apa kau melihat wajahnya, Murasakibara?"

"Ya."

* * *

'Ini tidak mungkin. Kise adalah seorang pembunuh? Ini pasti bohong. Pasti ada dalang dari semua ini. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri.' Batin Akashi dengan perasaan kalut.

Akashi pergi menuju ruang tengah untuk menenangkan pikiranya. Kagami datang mengampirinya.

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Kagami, apa kau bisa bermain shogi?" Akashi malah balik bertanya.

"Heeeh. Apa kau duduk sendirian di sini hanya untuk mencari teman bermain shogi?" Kagami mulai menggodanya.

"Aku sangat suka bermain shogi."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kalau kau sangat hebat dalam permainan itu hingga tak ada yang mengalahkanmu."

"Kagami, jika aku dan Midorima bermain shogi. Siapa yang akan menang?"

"Tentu saja kau. Bukannya Midorima tidak pernah menang melawanmu dalam permainan shogi?"

"Jadi kau sangat percaya jika aku akan menang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, kalau aku orang yang kau yakini akan menang melawan Midorima dalam permaianan shogi, dan ternyata aku kalah melawannya, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku takkan mempercayainya. Midorima tidak pernah menang melawanmu. Jadi mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Namun, jika itu terjadi pasti ada penyebabnya."

"Penyebab, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Akashi? Apakah kau baru saja kalah dari Midorima?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kau sudah yakin bahwa aku tidak akan kalah? Jadi mana mungkin itu akan terjadi."

"Begitukah." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tetapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku ; Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Akashi.

"Memikirkan apa?"

"CF."

"CF? Kenapa kau memikirkannya, Akashi?" Kagami sedikit kaget.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja siapa dia."

" _Souka."_

Akashi ingin menguji hipotesisnya. Apakah benar bahwa Kise adalah CF. Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Akashi tidak mungkin meminta bantuan karena belum ada bukti bahwa Kise adalah CF. Pikirannya langsung buyar ketika Kise menghampiri keduanya.

"Kagamicchi, Akashicchi. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini-ssu?" tanya Kise. "Jarang sekali aku melihat kalian mengobrol bersama."

"Kami tidak melakukan apa apa." Jawab Akashi. "Hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja."

"Akashicchi, apa kau melihat Murasakibaracchi? Aku tak bertemu dengannya dari tadi."

"Kenapa kau ingin mencari Murasakibara?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tetapi aku tak bisa memberitahukannya kepada kalian karena ini rahasia."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kise langsung meninggalkan Akashi dan Kagami. "Aku akan mencarinya sendiri-ssu."

* * *

"Kagami, kaulah yang pertama kali melihat aksi kejahatan CF di penginapan ini, kan?" Akashi mulai menginterograsi Kagami. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari pelakunya?"

"Aku pernah mencari tahu identitasnya tapi hasilnya nihil." Jawab Kagami. "Namun aku sempat curiga pada salah seorang di penginapan ini. Tetapi kuabaikan karena dia tak mungkin melakukan itu."

Kagami melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Singkat kata, itu bukanlah hal yang penting yang harus kita ketahui."

"Tidak, Kagami. Itu penting." Bantah Akashi " Coba katakan siapa dia."

"Midorima. Tetapi itu hanya dugaan yang salah, Akashi." Balas Kagami "Lagi pula, mana mungkin Midorima melakukan itu."

Akashi terdiam dan mulai berpikir. Kenapa Murasakibara dan Kagami menemukan bukti yang menunjukkan Midorimalah pelakunya, sedangkan CF yang asli adalah Kise. Pasti ada yang salah dari teori mereka. Jadi, siapakah CF sebenarnya? Midorima atau Kise? Batin Akashi.

"Akashi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagami menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya.

"Ya. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang terlibat dalam hal ini dan saat ini dia sedang bersembunyi. Tetapi, itu tidak akan lama lagi. Aku pasti akan menemukanya." Jawab Akashi sambil meninggalkan Kagami. Sementara Kagami terlihat kebingungan.

* * *

Waktu Makan malam telah tiba. Semua orang kecuali Kise dan Midorima berkumpul untuk makan bersama hingga teriakkan dari pegawai penginapan merusak keheningan malam itu. Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Akashi langsung pergi menuju sumber suara. Di sana, terlihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka yaitu pelatih Hide tergantung di atas paviliun utama. Dan dari paviliun itu pula, terlihat bayangan seseorang sedang berlari. Akashi yang melihatnya langsung mengejarnya hingga ke tengah hutan.

"Berhentilah berlari, CF" kata Akashi. "Kau tidak akan bisa ke manapun."

"Oh tidak. Aku sudah terjebak oleh permainanmu, Akashi." Balas CF.

"Kau melakukan 1 kesalahan. Identitasmu sudah terbongkar."

~To be continue~

 **Akhirnya bisa diupdate juga-ssu! Maaf kalo Yukira telat banget ngeditnya. Abisnya tugas sekolah lagi banyak-banyaknya-ssu! Apalagi Yukira mau semesteran tanggal 30 nanti. Jadi, para readers diharapkan bisa mengerti jika seluruh fanfic multichapter Yukira bakalan lambat update kayak siput karena Yukira harus menyelesaikan seluruh tugas sekolah Yukira dulu, baru ngurus yang lain.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Kore wa Owatta

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

This is the last chapter! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Akashi berhasil menemukan CF di dalam hutan dan dia ingin membuat CF menyerah dan mengakui kesalahannya. Selain itu, dia ingin CF berkata yang sejujurnya tentang alasannya melakui semua ini.

"CF, kau tidak bisa lagi menghindar dariku." Kata Akashi "Sekarang terimalah semua hukuman atas perbuatanmu ini."

"Akashi, aku menyesal karena tidak membunuhmu waktu itu. Kenapa aku harus membiarkan kau hidup, hahaha." CF malah tertawa. "Bodoh sekali aku ini."

"Kau baru sadar kalau dirimu bodoh ya?" Sahut Akashi. "Aku sudah menyadari semua rencanamu dari mulai kau mengajak teman-temanku untuk melakukan pelatihan bersama ini. Sebelum perlatihan ini, kau sudah tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, kan?"

"Kau memang pintar akashi. Tapi apa kau tahu jika mengajak teman-temanmu di sini bisa membahayakan mereka juga?"

"Tidak, kau takkan bisa melukai mereka selagi aku masih hidup."

"Hahahaha. Kau bukan murid SMA biasa. Aku selalu merasa lebih pandai darimu, tapi, bukan aku saja yang melakukan 1 kesalahan." Kata CF. "Apa kau tidak berpikir kenapa aku masuk ke dalam hutan di tengah malam begini?"

Pandangan Akashi menjauh dari CF dan sibuk menelusuri keadaan di sekelilingnya. Namun CF memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk melarikan diri. Akashi yang menyadari hal itu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mengeluarkan gunting andalanya dan melemparkan ke arah kaki CF sehingga membuat CF terjatuh.

"Terimalah ini, pelatih Hide..."

* * *

Setelah identitas CF terkuak, semua orang merasa tenang karena keadaan lebih tentram dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tetapi, anggota Kiseki no sedai yang lain dan Kagami masih tidak mengetahui bahwa CF adalah pelatih Hide. Karena penasaran, mereka pun bertanya kepada Akashi.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa CF adalah Pelatih Hide, kenapa kau tidak langsung menangkapnya?" tanya Kagami.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh." Jawab Akashi. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menangkap orang tanpa bukti yang jelas."

"Itu benar-benar pertanyaan kurang bijak, Kagamicchi." Sahut Kise. Lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Akashicchi, bisakah kau ceritakan secara rinci tentang siasatmu untuk menangkap CF?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Akashi. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli soal CF. Namun, karena salah satu temanku ada yang dibantai olehnya, jadi aku berusaha untuk mengoak siapa dia sebenarnya. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada CF."

"Aka-chin, jangan bilang kalau yang mengirim SMS balas dendam itu adalah kau." Kata Murasakibara.

"Ya. Memang aku yang mengirim sms tersebut supaya korban akan lebih waspada karena dia target CF selanjutnya." Sahut Akashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang saja kepada yang bersangkutan, Akashi?" kali ini, Aomine yang bertanya.

"CF terus mengawasiku. Jika aku langsung bertatap muka kepada si korban, bisa-bisa hari kematianya datang lebih cepat." Jawab Akashi lagi. "Menurutku, lebih baik memberitahunya lewat SMS. Tetapi, itu sama sekali tak berhasil."

"Jadi, tentang boneka yang mirip pelatih Hide itu bagian dari rencanamu kan, Akashi?"

"Itu benar. Boneka itu hanya salah satu cara supaya aku bisa membongkar rahasianya. Dan ternyata, dia malah bingung ketika melihat dirinya sendiri tergantung, hahaha." Akashi tertawa puas sambil menoleh ke arah Kise dan Midorima. "Dan, terima kasih atas bantuan untuk membuat boneka itu, Kise dan Midorima."

"Ya sama-sama-ssu." Balas Kise. "Kukira kau hanya ingin mengejutkan dia menggunakan boneka itu karena sebentar lagi pelatih Hide akan berulang tahun ssu."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tega melakukan ini kepada pelatih Hide, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang dia lakukan adalah suatu kejahatan yang harus dibongkar. Selain itu, dia melakukan pembunuhan beruntun ini karena depresi atas kematian putrinya."

"Kematian putrinya?" Midorima membulatkan matanya.

"Iya. Putrinya meninggal karna kekurangan darah, sedangkan rumah sakit tempat putrinya dirawat kehabisan stok darah tersebut karena banyak pasien yang membutuhkannya." Jelas Akashi.

"Apa golongan darah putrinya?" tanya Kuroko.

"O. Sedangkan pelatih Hide bergolongan darah A dan istrinya sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Akashi. "Karena itulah, dia berusaha mencari pendonor darah untuk putrinya, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mau menolongnya hingga akhirnya putrinya meninggal di rumah sakit."

"Bukankah tidak masuk akal jika dia membunuh orang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kematian putrinya?" sahut Kagami.

"Kau benar. Namun pelatih Hide begitu depresi karena setiap orang yang bergolongan darah O tidak mau menyumbangkan darahnya untuk putrinya. Karena itulah, dia membunuh semua orang yang bergolongan darah O. Seperti ia nyaris membunuh Murasakibara."

"Nnnn... Aka-chin, tapi kenapa dia tidak jadi membunuhku waktu itu dan justru mengaku dirinya adalah Kise-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Dia hanya ingin persahabatan kita hancur. Namun aku tak tahu tujuan pastinya" jawab Akashi. "Tapi seharusnya kau bersyukur karna tidak jadi dibunuh olehnya!" Akashi langsung memukul kepala Murasakibara.

"Jadi dia sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan mengaku-ngaku kalau CF adalah Kise atau Midorima?" Kagami menganalisis semua misteri yang terjadi. "Tapi waktu aku menemukannya di toilet, bagaimana dia bisa melarikan diri?"

"Dia pemilik hotel ini. Tentu saja dia mengetahui jalan rahasia di hotel ini yang sama sekali tidak kita ketahui." Jawab Akashi.

"Jadi, kau memanfaatkan kami untuk aksimu ini?!" sahut Aomine dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

"Bukan seperti itu, Aomine. Aku hanya meminta bantuan kalian saja." Balas Akashi. "Oh iya Kuroko, maafkan aku karna aku kau jadi terluka waktu itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Ahhh! Aku sama sekali bukan detektif yang baik-ssu!" seru Kise. "Akashicchi, keterlaluan sekali kau! Sini! Jangan lari kau!"

Terjadilah kejaran-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry antara Kise dan Akashi. Yang lainya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan keduanya. Namun tidak dengan Aomine yang malah ikut mengejar Akashi dan disusul oleh Kagami, Murasakibara, dan Midorima.

~ End ~

 **Oh yeah, this fanfic is end! Terima kasih kepada seluruh readers maupun silent readers yang telah mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritekan fanfic ini! Oh iya, sebelum menutup fanfic ini, Yukira akan menjawab review dari guest :**

 **Mikasuchi Kisara : CFnya bukan Midorima juga bukan Akashi, apalagi semua member GoM. Siapa CF yang sebenarnya sudah terungkap di sini.**

 **Nis : Udah jelas kan, siapa CF yang sebenarnya?**

 **Oke, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
